warriorsfanonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shineclaw
This cat belongs to Dreaming. Do not touch. |-| In a nutshell = Shineclaw || 'In a nutshell Shineclaw is a lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes and a fiery personality. ''~I was made for this, I was made for this~ |-| Appearance = '''Shineclaw || 'Appearance "''Those who judge me by my looks are sorely surprised when my claws get stuck in their face." At very first glace, Shineclaw seems like a Twoleg's dream kittypet. Her fur is the softest, silkiest, shiniest you will ever see, and her diminutive size makes her seem very harmless. Harmless until you notice her expression at least. Tiny though she may be, Shineclaw has the force of a hurricane hidden inside her thin, wiry frame. Her face is delicately tapered and as thin as the rest of her body, giving her a stern look even when she isn't actively scowling. Her pelt is tortoiseshell, though she is mostly black save for a cream patch over her left eye and a faint ring of orange fur around her midsection. She bears few scars, and all are covered by her fur. The only visible battle scar she bears is her tail, which is half the length of the average cat's, due to an incident with a fox trap as a kit. This cat is easy to mistake for a softie, but one glance into her hard jade eyes spells a different story. ~Born in the wild, formed in the fire~ |-| Personality = '''Shineclaw || 'Personality "''Loyalty is everything. Everything." IF you were to observe the cats of ValleyClan, you would see cats gliding through the valley, staying hidden and darting between shadows. Skulking from place to place. Moving softly, hiding. Except for one. In ValleyClan there prowls a different sort of creature. She doesn't hide, doesn't step softly. To see her move is to understand why the Clan cats believe in the legends of LionClan. She is a predator, and she knows it. She does not roar, but her piercing cries almost are of the same effect. She is undyingly loyal to her pack and nothing else. She stalks her prey without fear, but with confidence. Danger tingles visibly in the air around her. Shineclaw may be small, but she is a powerful lioness inside. Shineclaw, besides her hunting prowl and mannerisms, is more lionlike in many ways. Loyalty is above all, and she will die to protect what she is loyal to without hesitation. She is a warrior not only with her claws but with her words. Shineclaw is a master at decimating adversaries without lifting a claw. She is hotheaded and jumps to attack as default. Power, in her eyes, is protection, and protection is loyalty, and loyalty is life. Shineclaw is eager to become leader to better defend her Clan, and detests the other Clans, TreeClan in particular. ~Built for the battle~ |-| History = '''Shineclaw || '''History ''"TreeClan is a Clan of sniveling scaredys who know they wouldn't make it a ''minute'' if they ever set foot on our land. If they do, my claws are more than ready."'' Shineclaw was a small kit when her mother and brother vanished. Known then as Shine, she and her sister Honey somehow managed to survive. As kits, they were best friends, each other's only relative and support. As they grew, however, things changed. Shine was proficient at hunting and fighting, while Honey was terrible at both. Shine began to feel as though Honey wasn't trying, even though she saw how hard Honey tried every day. Things came to a head when the new cats arrived. Shine wanted to fight them off, but Honey didn't care. When they split into Clans, Shine was utterly shocked when Honey chose to go with Tree. Shine, now Shineclaw, felt completely utterly betrayed. She had been loyal to Honeyshine their whole lives, and Honeyshine left her. Convinced she had lost the very last of her kin, Shineclaw devoted her whole life to her Clan. She never stopped feeling betrayed, though she still loved Honeyshine deeply. ~I was made for this, I was made for this~ |-| Family Tree = '''Shineclaw || 'Family Tree "''TreeClan stole and brainwashed my sister." Father: Unknown Mother: Unknown Siblings: '''Honeyshine and forgotten brother ~Mind over matter, silence the doubters~ |-| Relationships = Shineclaw || 'Relationships ''"I don't need family." '''Valleystar: Shineclaw hold great respect for her leader, for sure. She is a great deputy and backs up all of Valleystar's decisions. She doesn't want Valleystar to die, but she still yearns to lead her Clan with a passion. Shineclaw will wait, however. Shadefur: Shineclaw finds the medicine cat annoying and detests needed to visit him. She WILL put it off if she can. It doesn't help that he reminds her of Honeyshine. Honeyshine: Shineclaw still loves and misses her sister, but in her eyes, Honeyshine has forever shattered their connection. Shineclaw does not forgive her for that. ~I have the power~ |-| Gallery = Shineclaw || 'Gallery ''~I was made for this~ |-| Extra = '''Shineclaw || 'Extra :❃ She is based on a real live cat and her behavior and life ''Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:Cats Category:Deputies Category:Females Category:Important Figures Category:ValleyClan Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Characters Category:Usable Characters